endless_onslaughtfandomcom-20200214-history
United Federation of Sectors
Summary The United Federation of Sectors (commonly referred to as the Federation) is the successor galactic-government of the New Republic, and was founded in 35 ABY by Leia Skywalker. The United Federation of Sectors came to be soon after the Hosnian Cataclysm caused by the First Order, and complete annihilation of the New Republic's high level government members. Only a handful of New Republic Senators and Governors survived, who met with Leia Skywalker, and many planetary leaders on Coruscant to begin forging a New Constitution. The United Federation of Sectors is perhaps the Galaxy's most successful government after the Old Republic, which stands for another 260 years (seen still standing in sequel series Onslaught Awakens). Most would say it draws its success and efficiency from the separation of powers between the central government and sectors of star systems. Its capital is Coruscant. It is important to note that in the Federation, Sectors are different than Sectors of the Old/New Republics and Empire. Before, sectors were just a grouping of either two or three star systems. In the Federation, Sectors can range in size from either 10 to 200 star systems. The Federation has 60 Sectors total. Government Executive Branch The executive branch of the Federation is composed of the President, Vice President, and 8 Department Secretaries (who form the Presidential Cabinet). Elected every four years, the President is the commander in chief of the Federation Armed Forces and de facto leader of every Sector. The first President was Leia Skywalker, who only served for about two months in the year 35 ABY. Her successor, was Leanna Tiningo, who was just as integral and influential in the founding and growth of the Federation in its early years. Presidents do not have term limits, all but Leanna Tiningo and current President Cassia Siruu have served two terms. The Vice President is the head of the Senate, the upper house of the Federation Congress. However, the Vice President does have a more foreign policy role, including but not limited to; hosting ambassadors, visiting neutral worlds, and officiating negotiations with other galactic organizations on behalf of the President. In recent years, the Vice President has become more of a vocal campaigner in spreading the agenda and ideas of the President throughout the Galaxy. Each Sector has its own Governor who is its own commander in chief, and Vice Governor that heads the Sector legislature. Legislative Branch The legislative branch of the Federation is solely the Congress; its upper house being the Senate that has 120 members (two senators from each of the 60 sectors), and its lower house being the House of Representatives (totaling at 3,113 members - based on population proportions on Sectors). The Senate is headed by the Vice President, but when the VP is not present, the Senate usually elects a President Pro Tempore, to temporarily run daily functions of a session. The House of Representatives is led by the Speaker of House, and is internally elected by the party who holds a majority of seats in the chamber. Unlike in the New Republic, the entire Congress does not have the power to declare war. One of the biggest problems of the New Republic, under the Presidency of Leia Skywalker, was that the Congress was so polarized and bogged down by bureaucracy that she could not get proper authorization to stop the First Order. In the Senate are committees responsible for specific tasks, one committee is the Senate Armed Forces Committee; a group of 11 experienced Senators that are to vote on whether to allow the President to go to war or not. Thankfully, the Federation has never been in any war that has tested this committee's role and power. Each Sector has a Sector Senate, a unicameral legislature headed by the Vice Governor of the Sector. Judicial Branch The Judicial Branch is composed of the Supreme Court, based on Coruscant, 12 (lower) Federal Courts that each oversee numerous Sectors, and then Sector High Courts (a supreme court for each sector). The Supreme Court has five members, the 12 Federal Courts each have three members, and Sector High Courts can vary in each sector, having between 5 or 9 members. Armed Forces The Federation Armed Forces is one of the most staggered military the Galaxy has ever seen. Each sector has its own Sector Guard, which includes its own army and sometimes navy (depending on the Sector - Core Sectors rely on the protection of the Federal Navy). The Federal Navy is just that, the Navy controlled by the President and Congress. The Federal Navy's second in command, and individual who usually carries out day-to-day functions, is the Grand Admiral. Grand Admirals usually come from the ranks of the Federal Navy, but if a position is vacated, the President can decide to appoint his or her own candidate of choice. The Federal Navy is divided into five main fleets, called the Five Fleets. Each Fleet has a designated region of space that it monitors and protects: ''First Fleet - ''Core Worlds (highest concentration of ships stationed at Anaxes - hyperlane junction right before Coruscant) ''Second Fleet - ''Southern Expansion Region (highest concentration of ships stationed at Vandelhelm on Pimma Trade Route) ''Third Fleet - ''Eastern Mid Rim (stationed at Roche Asteroids on Parlemian Trade Route) ''Fourth Fleet - ''Southern Outer Rim (stationed at Ryloth) ''Fifth Fleet - ''Northeastern Outer Rim (stationed at Rhen Var) Galactic Neighbors From about the year 195 ABY, the Federation was no longer the Galaxy's largest government/organization. After decades of oversight and bureaucratic treaties from the Federation Congress; companies, commerce guilds, and corporations were allowed to expand. They had been previously neutered under President Leanna Tiningo, where she placed a moratorium on how large a company can grow/monopolize. Below are the largest galactic corporations/organizations seen by the year 298 ABY in ''Onslaught Awakens: '' # Corporate Alliance (CA) - Headquartered on the planet Nal Hutta, the Corporate Alliance controls the second most amount of territory, right after the Federation. The CA took over all of Hutt Space by 231 ABY, and has about 200 planets in its fold. # New Banking Clan (NBC) - Successor to the old Intergalactic Banking Clan, the NBC grew to significant power by 244 ABY upon the annexation of over fifty planets in the northern Outer Rim, purchasing of their natural resources, and investment in smaller businesses. They made significant revenue from lending money to smaller corporations in the Core and Inner Rim. # New Hutt Kingdom - With the Corporate Alliance in complete control of what was known as Hutt Space for thousands of years, the Hutt family decided to make Tatooine their capital of their new Kingdom. By the end of the Great War, Rotta the Hutt was the ruler of Tatooine and never rejoined the galactic government after his father, Jabba, seceded from the New Republic. Tatooine and a handful of other neighboring planets formed close economic ties and trade treaties that led to the founding of the New Hutt Kingdom in 177 ABY. The New Hutt Kingdom emphasizes independence and free trade, yet ironically, lies within the Ryloth Sector of the Federation.